iDo:Alternative
by IneedYoutoSetmeFree-JoeJonas3
Summary: What if Carly didn't sing in iDo? What if it was Sam? Seddie Friendship! One-shot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
>AN: Another one shot from me. For the majority of my day, I'm going to be writing. I'm starting a new story called, 'iAm a Father' Be sure to check it out!

"Come on" Carly sighed.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Gordon replied while acing up and down.

"You can do this!" Carly said smiling.

"No, I can't even get up in front of everybody and sing my song to Jody. No!"

Spencer turned to me, "My butt is not flat!"

"Yeah it is!"

"Do you wanna loose her forever?" Freddie asked him.

"Heck no, but last time I tried to sing the song on iCarly, I almost lost my urine"

"That's only because you knew a million people we're watching you" Carly said.

"This'll just be in front of your friends and family" Freddie assured him.

After a while of persuading Gordon finally decided to get up on stage.

Carly introduced him on stage, and just as the music started a small bit into it, Gordon lost his urine.

"W-w-wait! You can sing the song for me!" He said to Carly.

"What! No!"

"Why not?" I asked.

"Sam!"

"Please Carly!"

"I-I can't!" Carly stuttered, Spencer came over.

"What's going on?"

"I want Carly to sing the song for me"

Spencer shook his head, "Carly has problems with stage fright too."

Gordon sighed. Looks like this is a job for Mama.

"I'll sing the stupid song!" I said thrusting the fish sticks into Freddie's hands, and grabbing the mic off Gordon.

I walked up on stage, and looked down at my dress. I walked over to one of the back-up singers.

"Could you help me look less ridiculous please?" I asked her and she nodded. She took off the frills to the top of the dress and took off the stupid badge on the bow.

I then walked over to the mic and spoke into it, "Em, there's been a slight change of plan. Gordon's a little emotional and damp. So now, I will be singing Gordon's song for him, to Jody."

I nodded at the band and the music started playing,  
><em><br>I saw you there, so beautiful_  
><em>You stopped and stared, so magical<em>  
><em>Then you asked me for my name<em>  
><em>And we took an out town train<em>  
><em>Before you leave, get up to go<em>  
><em>I wanna know<em>

_Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?_  
><em>Watching movies on Sunday?<em>  
><em>Do you like kissing when it's raining?<em>  
><em>Making faces in the station?<em>  
><em>Do you like, I need to know<em>  
><em>What do you like? before you go<em>

_You walk me home, so wonderful_  
><em>It starts to snow, it's incredible<em>  
><em>Now we're walking up my street<em>  
><em>And you slowly turn to me<em>  
><em>You're three inches from my lips<em>  
><em>But before we do this<em>

Looking back to the crowd I see Carly and Spencer nodding their heads to the music. Gordon's smiling, he looks so happy. and Freddie, well he's jaw is hanging open and if he doesn't close it soon, then I'm going to have to call an ambulance because he needs to breathe. Jody's smiling too thank god.

_Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?_  
><em>Watching movies on Sunday?<em>  
><em>Do you like kissing when it's raining?<em>  
><em>Making faces in the station?<em>  
><em>Do you like, I need to know<em>  
><em>What do you like? before you go, oh oh<em>

_Show me the place where you come from_  
><em>And the places you dream of<em>  
><em>I wanna know everything you are<em>  
><em>But before we get that far<em>  
><em>Do you like, I need to know<em>  
><em>Do you like, before you go<em>

I love the feeling of being on stage and everyone smiling, and you just feel completely free to the world. Then when the song has finished, and people are cheering you on, clapping and smiling you get this rush of adrenaline that makes you feel special.

_Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?_  
><em>Watching movies on Sunday?<em>  
><em>Do you like kissing when it's raining?<em>  
><em>Making faces in the station?<em>

I seen Jody looking back at Gordon then he walked down the aisle a bit, and she stood up. They we're both stood there dancing and singing to the bits they could.  
><em><br>Cause I like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?_  
><em>Watching movies on Sunday?<em>  
><em>Do you like kissing when it's raining?<em>  
><em>Making faces in the station?<em>  
><em>Do you like, yea yea yea yea<em>

After I had finished the song, everyone was cheering and clapping. It was amazing, I put the mic down. And Jody ran to Gordon and they kissed. Spencer and Freddie ran on the stage, Carly was still too scared I guess. They both hugged me from either side.

Freddie grabbed the mic, "Lets here it for my best friend, everybody! Whoo!" I shook my head and laughed at him, I then snaked my hands around his torso and squeezed him. He gave me a hug back and said into the mic, "Now, who's ready to see Gordon and Jody get married!" Everyone cheered again, but louder this time.

Spencer grabbed the mic off him and said, "And Who agrees that my butt is not flat?" Silence. So he held the mic up in the air and dropped it to the floor, dramatically.

Everyone cheered as Gordon turned Jody around and kissed her. I turned to Freddie and gave him another hug.

"What's going on with all the hugs today?" He asked, jokingly.

"Shut up, just savour the moment while it lasts" I smirked at him.


End file.
